


Shout Out (The Collection)

by needyjinki



Category: SHINee
Genre: Cock Cages, Cock Warming, Crying During Sex, Daddy Kink, Dom Kim Kibum, Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sub Lee Jinki | Onew, sorry mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:22:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23559793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/needyjinki/pseuds/needyjinki
Summary: Bottom jinki is a national treasure that should be worshiped.
Relationships: Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

hello, this is the place where I'm going to update with bottom jinki fics. The pairings are going to vary, but will all be centered around jinki. 

I plan to upload a fic every two weeks, I'm almost done with the my first fic (the onkey tagged above) and will upload it shortly. 

I'm open to requests and I embrace almost every kink imaginable except the following:  
1\. Gore  
2\. Incest  
3\. Blood play 

Enjoy!


	2. Needy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kibum teaches Jinki a lesson in obedience.

_fuck fuck fuck._

This was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be home cuddled up on his couch watching the finale of his favourite show, winding down from his tiring 12 to 7 am night shift at the bar.

Not this, definitely not _this_.

But he should have seen it coming, if only he was a little bit more patient.

________________

He moans helplessly as the taller man fucks into him, spit dripping down his chin as he gags on the gag ball shoved in his mouth, jaw aching from the stretch, tears streaming down his face. Two muscular arms frame his head, holding him in place, denying him from any sort of refuge from Kibum’s rage. He has no choice but to _take take take_ what Kibum gives him, and what he’s given is an unforgiving rough pace.

Kibum fucks him with fever, driving his thick length in and out of Jinki but never fully pulling out, the speed and harshness leaves him dizzy. The force of each push makes it feel like Kibum wants to tear him in half, split him open and break him. 

It’s meant to punish him.

"Pet, how does it if feel? to have your ass filled, stretched out, toren apart by my dick ?," Jinki keens in embarrassment, tries to hide his face in shame but Kibum is faster, grabbing his hands and pinning them over his head "Don't cover your face from daddy. Let daddy take a nice look at you, wanna see how wrecked daddy’s slut is." kibum coos, each “daddy” sinfully rolling out of his tongue is followed with a harder thrust, droplets of sweat drip from his face and jinki desperately wants to lick them, wants to lick anything he gives him, his cum his sweat his spit. He wants to swallow Kibum whole.

Jinki involuntary clenches down on Kibum's dick when the younger man continues spewing dirty insults, “ **knew the moment I saw you that you would make a great cock sleeve.** ”

“ **why don’t we call minho hyung, he could shove his cock beside mine, rip that pretty hole of yours.** ”

“ **gonna come in you so much, gonna fill you up nicely till your stomach bulges from my come and then plug you. Have you walk around all day filled to the brim.** ”

“ **how about we make you wear that cock cage permanently, maybe then you’ll stop being a selfish slutty bitch and learn how to be a proper whore for daddy.** ”

He feverously shakes his head in agreement at each insult thrown at him, fresh tears stream down his cheeks, tiny drops of come leaking from his caged neglected cock. He feels so fucking humiliated, utterly betrayed by his body that gave away just how much this turned him on.

He's been thinking of this all week, Kibum between his legs fucking him into oblivion, his large hands spreading his cheeks and eating him out. Couldn't count how many times he had zoned out in class fantasizing about choking on the younger's dick and that _cage_ , that stupid pink cage made everything _so_ much harder.

He hasn’t come in three weeks, hasn’t had anything fill him up for a week. The timing was perfect, Kibum had an afternoon class and usually had lunch with Minho afterwards. He was supposed to come home late. Jinki had a window of opportunity to get off and damn it he was going to take it.

The plan sounded impeccable in his head, find where Kibum hid his dildos and vibrator, stuff his ass till he finds some sort of relief and then return the toys after he’s done. Pretend that he’s still daddy’s baby boy that never breaks his rules. But he couldn’t find them anywhere, he was running out of time and fuck he was desperate, he just needed something, _anything_.

The anything turned out to be a thick curved cucumber he found in the fridge.

"Keep your arms above your head," Kibum snarls as he unclasps his bruising grips on Jinki’s wrists. Jinki obediently keeps his hands in place, wanting to do anything to please Kibum. 

The younger man smugly pulls back to enjoy his artwork and groans in delights. The brunette looked absolutely wrecked; strands of long damp hair frame his face. Drool and come leaking from his gagged mouth. Red and purple splotches adorning his neck and chest. Nipples rock hard, pink and swollen from Kibum’s harsh treatment.

He can’t resist twisting one of them, and watches in sadistic pleasure as Jinki immediately reacts; adam apple bobbing as he swallows his spit and tries to make a sound, but nothing comes out. He laughs at Jinki’s reaction, wanting to push the man even harder, he twists both of his nipples. _Hard_.

This time even the gag can’t hide Jinki’s muffled scream.

_His baby boy was so fucking sensitive. He loved it._

And fuck he knew if he freed his mouth that Jinki would be begging. Would probably let Kibum fuck him in the middle of college campus if it meant he could come. But that could be worked out for another time, preferably in the college’s library. 

He drags his attention from Jinki’s rosy buds to his ass and dick- _could he even call that a dick?_ \- dicklet was a more of an appropriate term.

He appreciatively stares at Jinki’s bent muscular thighs littered with red streaks and teeth marks, pink hole stretched prettily around his cock. He traces the stretched rim with his finger, and watches in amusement as it instinctively clenches down on his dick.

_Whore._

But his favourite part, the one thing he was looking forward to the most was the cock cage.

It looked so _pretty_ on him, and god it was obscene to look at, the childish bright pink colour against his baby’s enclosed dick and balls, the white ribbon he tied around the cage made it even _prettier_. The cherry on top is the colour of Jinki’s cock cage almost matched his own handprints on the reddened flesh of Jinki’s ass. His dick twitches in arousal, memories of Jinki’s ass jiggling and body flinching as Kibum hit him. Kibum absentmindedly wonders if baby’s body could handle another spanking.

A whimper brings his attention back to the elder’s face. Glassy eyes star at him expectantly. Hoping and praying that it’s over. That Kibum will finally give him his reward.

Kibum stares back at him. He arches his left brow and cokes his head, looking at the debauched older man with disbelief “Do you really think your punishment is over?” He grabs a fistful of Jinki’s brown locks and twists them harshly causing Jinki to wail.

“You think that you get a say on when the punishment is over? I’ve always been so nice to you. Didn’t even punish you when you swallowed my come without permission. You fucking _slut_ , you forgot your place. I think I have to remind you of who’s in charge” his voice rises in intensity, roughly pulling at Jinki’s hair.

Jinki’s full on crying, snot dripping from his nose. Hiccups and harsh pants wreaking his exhausted frame as he struggles to keep his hand and thighs in position. Kibum spares him no sympathy.

"This is what bad boys get for disobeying daddy's rules, all I asked you was to not touch that slutty cunt of yours for five days. _Five_ fucking days." Kibum harshly slaps his bruised ass causing Jinki to cry harder, fat tears rolling down his cheeks. 

"And what did you do? couldn't last a week without having your hole filled. Bet you would have jerked off like the fucking bitch you are. Good thing I locked your tiny useless dick."

Jinki shakes his head in denial, trying to apologize to Kibum. Desperately wanting to show that he's sorry, he won't do it again. He'll be a good boy and will always _always_ obey daddy's rules, but nothing comes out except muffled indistinguishable sounds.

Long fingers wrap around the cage holding his cock hostage ", "You know what? I was really looking forward to rewarding you and pampering you all weekend, dressing you up in the prettiest little outfits and then ruining them by making you come in them for daddy. " he tskes in fake disappointment.

Jinki watches as Kibum’s eyes darkly rack over his frame and his body gives a full shudder, he's never seen Kibum this angry.

"Too bad baby boy, just gonna keep you as a cock warmer. That's all your good for and you're going to take what I give you and bow down like the little bitch you are and thank me " and to emphasize his point he shallowly thrusts inside Jinki's tight walls.

Jinki gasps in surprise, nails digging in the inside of his clutched palms as he reminds himself to keep his arms in place. He had completely forgotten that Kibum was still balls deep inside him.

"Good." Kibum curtly nods to himself and pulls out from Jinki’s sore ass, changing his position from between Jinki’s thighs to straddling his face. Jinki finds himself face to face with Kibum’s hard leaking length. He suppresses the whine that threatens to leave his throat, he feels so empty. Wishes that Kibum would free his mouth and let him suck him off to completion. 

The older boy’s frame deflates when he realizes that wasn’t Kibum’s intention, instead the taller man slowly strokes his length while alternating between teasingly rubbing his tip against Jinki’s nose and lightly slapping Jinki’s cheeks, smearing his precum all over Jinki’s face. “Whores like you don’t deserve to have my come inside them.” Kibum hisses as he continues to jerk off, his pace quickening signalling that he’s close.

A quite grunt is all the warning Jinki gets before Kibum’s comes, painting his face and hair with the sticky white liquid.There’s a lot of it. Kibum’s always produced so _much_ come.

Kibum tucks his dick back in his jeans and wipes the come off his hands on Jinki’s stomach, using him as a cum rag. “You’re going to stay here in position till I think you’re of use.” Kibum coldly instructs him. Deeming his hand is clean enough, the taller man gets off the bed and exits the bedroom, leaving the door wide open. Not even sparing Jinki a glance.

That’s how Kibum leaves him; arms splayed over his head, thighs bent and pushed wide open displaying his pink empty hole, come splattered all over his face and hair.

Fuck he really pissed Kibum off.

_______________

If only he would have waited just one more day, he could have been on his third orgasm by now. Kibum would have called him 'princess' and 'baby boy' and they would be cuddling in post coital aftermath on bed. But no, he had to fuck it up.

He shifts awkwardly, trying to find a comfortable position but it was hard to move without alerting Kibum. He didn't want to disobey Kibum’s command, didn’t want to face his wrath.

When the younger man said that he was going to use Jinki as a cock warmer he really fucking meant it. The television blared one of those sappy romance dramas, the kind that Jinki loathed, but Kibum? Kibum looked like he was completely engrossed in the drama, if anyone were to see his expression, they would never guess that a whole other person is sitting on his lap with his whole dick shoved in their ass.

Jinki shifts again, squeezing his thighs, trying and failing to force his body to think about something else. Anything but Kibum's half hard dick in him and his own pathetic dick locked in a cage, unable to fully harden. The skirt he’s wearing barley covers the cock cage, matching white crop top clings to him like second skin accenting his tiny waist and bringing attention- _Kibum's attention_ \- to his nipples with the sheer white fabric. He had even donned pink lacy stockings and decorated his neck with the choker that Kibum gifted him when he was finally able to deepthroat him. Secretly hoping that the outfit would seduce Kibum to put an end to this never-ending torture.

However, he was met with complete indifference. Kibum simply commanded him to sit under his desk and keep his length warm in his mouth.

He wasn't allowed to lick, suck or deepthroat him. Just kneel under the desk with his mouth wrapped around his boyfrie-no _daddy's_ soft girth, letting it sit in his mouth. Keep it all warm and toasty for Kibum. The man payed him no attention, completely focused on finishing his homework.

Four hours later they’re in the living room, Jinki still being treated as if he was a piece of furniture. Or a sock, a sock made more sense Jinki thought. Socks keep Kibum’s feet warm while Jinki keeps his dick warm. The imagery of Kibum getting ready for class in the morning, grabbing his socks from the dresser and then opening the cupboard to pull out his clothes and Jinki-his very own personal- cock warmer. A giggle threatens to escape from his lips but he stifles it by biting on his lips.

Jinki was slowly losing his grip on his sanity.

He shifts for a third time and this time Kibum does notice him. Large hands grab his exposed thighs squeezing them tightly, “Stay still you _bitch,_ I’m trying to watch tv.” Kibum hisses in his ear.

Jinki meekly nods. Slumping in Kibum’s grasp, willing his body to stay as still as possible. He could feel Kibum harden inside him at his display of submission. Jinki feels victorious, maybe Kibum was going to finally fuck him.

_____________

The credits roll on the screen, the soft music coaxing him to sleep, Jinki’s body has sagged into Kibum’s laps, completely giving in to his fate. He doesn’t know how much time has passed since he’s been in this position. His back against Kibum’s chest, thighs widely spread, fully seated on Kibum’s girth. He could only guess that it’s been two-three? hours, the credits rolling were for a historical drama, definitely not the romance drama playing earlier 

He sleepily presses his face against Kibum’s neck and almost purrs when Kibum strokes his hair. The feeling of the soft dick inside him was nice actually, almost comforting. He likes that he could be of use to Kibum, almost wishes that he knew how much he enjoyed being his daddy’s cock warmer years ago. He missed out on so much.

Kibum’s hand move from his hair to his exposed stomach, drawing tiny circles. “princess? sleepy already?” was quietly whispered into his ear. Jinki nods, completely distracted by the feel of Kibum’s warm hands working their magic to notice the shift in Kibum’s mood. Did he ever mention how much he loved Kibum’s hand? Large hands with long calloused fingers, the perfect length for fingerfucking him.

Jinki sights and closes his eyes as the younger man softly peppers kisses on his face, waiting patiently for Kibum to kiss him on the lips. Kibum starts by kissing his forehead, then moves to his eyebrows licking the dried come that Jinki missed when washing his face, he drops three kisses on each of Jinki’s full soft cheeks and affectionally nips at his nose.

He flutters his eye lids open when the kisses stop and his lips remain untouched, Kibum’s forehead is pressed against his, his cupid bow shaped lips were so fucking _close_.

Kibum watches in amusement as the brunette whines when he pulls back, moving closer, desperately trying to capture his lips.

Kibum presses a thumb on Jinki’s thick parted lips, “Good boys take what daddy gives them without asking for more, don’t be greedy.” he chides his baby.

“m’sorry daddy.”

“Good, you’ve been such a well-behaved boy today, so perfect. Pretty little thing. I think you deserve to be rewarded.”

Jinki’s so far gone into his subspace, can only nod and moan looking at him pleadingly, hoping that it would appease Kibum. Show him how grateful he is for his mercy. That seems to satisfy Kibum and he smiles gently stroking Jinki’s cheeks.

“Who’s daddy’s good boy?”

Jinki smiles bashfully, “me!”

“And who took care of daddy by keeping his cock warm all day long?” Kibum cooed, rubbing a hand on jinki’s bare midriff while the other pinched one of his cheeks.

_How adorable._

“me! me!”

“and who’s going to get his back plowed by daddy as a reward?”

He watches in amusement as realization dawns on Jinki, his face flushes red and he tries to avert his gaze. Grabbing his hips, Kibum slowly maneuverers Jinki so that he could face him, the task taking longer than usual. He knew it would take less time if he gave Jinki the permission to slip his cock out, but he secretly enjoys watching the older struggle, his dick twitching in arousal. It’s no secret that he enjoys watching Jinki in distress and in tears, couldn’t count how many times he jerked off to the thought of him crying in pain.

Jinki’s face turns an even darker shade of red once he’s properly facing Kibum, his thighs straddling the taller man. And fuck it’s so nice to be able to see Jinki in his full distressed glory.

“Princess, you didn’t answer my question.”

Jinki opens his mouth to answer but Kibum doesn’t give him the chance, instead he lazily rolls his hips upward. Jinki jerks in surprise and moans loudly and honestly if he wasn't so far gone, so fucking consumed by Kibum and his need for release he would have been embarrassed by the sound he made, but he didn't care.

Jinki groans and tries to lift his thighs, wanting no _needing_ to drive that big thick length deeper inside him.

Kibum already expects Jinki’s move, roughly grabbing his hips to keep him in place, “And here I was complimenting you and ready to reward you, did I give you permission to ride me you _bitch._ ” Jinki flinches at the sudden insult and bows his head in defeat. Kibum knows it’s cruel, knows that the brunette is at the ends of his wit, patience and sanity stretched thinly. Would probably break at the simplest push.

He almost fees pity for the brunette but his dark twisted need to see just how far he can push Jinki’s limits overrides any other rational thoughts in his head. He wants to _break_ Jinki.

“I’m not allowing you to come today- scratch that, I’m not allowing you to come for a whole fucking month.”

Jinki snaps his head back from it’s bowed position, despair and shock written all over his face.

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry daddy. m’sorry m’sorry daddy." His lips tremble, short gasps escaping from his lips. He feels like a drug addict asking for his next hit and Kibum his drug dealer was denying him, leaving him desperate and delirious.

“I’m gonna b’good, gonna always listen to what daddy tells me, gonna be a good boy so please please--“ he keens, feeling a choked sob threatening to escape his chest. He doesn’t even know what’s he’s asking for, but he continues blabbering because Kibum stopped moving and Kibum- his _daddy_ -the daddy that loved him and doted on him was disappointed, angry even. And he was the cause for it. Shame swells within him because he still wants, he knows that he wants something but in his debauched state he can’t remember it. Can only continue to beg.

It’s been hours and hours of torturous wait. He’s waited so _long_.

He presses his whole body against Kibum and buries his face in his chest, rutting against Kibum’s stomach, trying to find release “Daddy Please. Please. _Please_.” he looks up at him through wet lashes and is met with indifferent face of his lover, Jinki’s face crumples in despair. Realization dawning on him that Kibum is going to prolong his punishment.

A chocked sob wrecks his frame, followed by another and another. His whole body quivers in Kibum’s grasp at the force of his crying. He squishes his face in Kibum’s shirt, tears wetting the material. And cries even harder.

Kibum’s shocked to say the least, has never seen Jinki reach this state. He’s read about it before but holy fuck, he wasn’t ready to witness it in real life, nonetheless from the composed Lee Jinki. Guilt washes over Kibum, heart constricting because Jinki trusted him and he abused that trust for his own pleasure.

He wraps his arms around the sobbing mess in his lap and tries to soothe him, “Shhhhhh, daddy didn’t mean it princess.” teary eyes hesitantly look at him.

“Daddy’s so sorry for being mean. come on let me take care of you,” And against the other’s protests he carefully slips out from his hole.

“Daddy, no no no _no_ ,” Jinki chants his voice cracks at the last “no”, tears still streaming down his face, pupils dark and blown out with want, eyes red from crying. He tries to push back and bring Kibum inside him again, but the younger man easily manhandles him.

"Baby boy look at the time, it's past your bed time, I think it's time for your bubble bath and then daddy will put you to sleep."

__________________

The bubble bath seems to calm the older man, being bathed was one of his favourite things when he’s in subspace and kibum loves nothing more than taking care of his baby. Gently he guides jinki out from the bathtub and wraps a towel around his waist.

“Brush your teeth baby doll, I’ll be waiting for you on the bed okay.” The older nods, hair still dripping wet, feeling a lot more in control of his self after being bathed.

Jinki opens the bathroom door and shyly stares at the taller male sitting on the bed.

“Come here princess, lemme dry your hair,” Kibum stretches one arm out while the other pats his lap. Jinki’s more than happy to sit on Kibum’s lap, moaning contently as Kibum dries his hair with a towel and messages his scalp.

Deeming jinki’s hair is dry enough, he sets the towel on the night stand, and smiles fondly at Jinki.

“Off you go princess, lay on the bed for daddy.” Jinki immediately obeys, feeling a rush of excitement. He lays on his back, patiently waiting for Kibum. A wave of confusion washes over him when Kibum stands up and heads to the dresser.

“What are you doing?”

Kibum answers him by pulling a set of keys from one of the drawers and jiggles it in the air. “Time to unlock you,” he singsongs.

“Daddy. No.” Jinki sharply replies, voice clear and filled with confidence.

Kibum eyes widens at Jinki’s response.

“I want you to fuck me with my limp useless dick caged. Want to only come from your big thick dick ripping my ass open.” Jinki licks his lips in want and spreads his legs, his hands grab his supple globes and spreads them open. Displaying the tight ring of muscles, clenching down on nothing. “Come take what’s yours Daddy.”

Kibum almost blows his hot load in his pants. He wills himself not pounce on the men in bed, bend him in half and stake his claim, reminding himself that the other’s spent body has endured so much already. He sheds his clothes taking his sweet time, enjoying the way Jinki’s eyes eat up every inch of his skin. He neatly folds them and sets them on the dresser.

Kibum crawls his way on the bed until he reaches his prized possession. “How do you want it baby?” he asks just to be a gentleman, already knows his baby’s favourite position.

“On top of you.” answers Jinki, counting in to ten in his head before replying, playing along with Kibum even though they both know that nothing gets Jinki off more than riding Kibum’s cock.

Kibum props himself against the headboard of the bed and seductively bites his lips, “Well then princess, get on.”

Jinki feels the command all the way down to his belly. He scrambles back into Kibum’s lap, scared that the taller man would suddenly change his mind. He reaches for the bottle of lube set on the night stand, easily slicks himself up and brings Kibum’s shaft to hardness once he has it in hand, enjoying the feel of the heavy thick dick hardening in his grasp.

Jinki’s mouth falls open as he sinks down on him and bottoms out, blissful at being filled, moaning at the sound of Kibum’s gasp. He has no patience for any kind of build up; his hips take off at a gallop, rising and falling urgently in Kibum’s lap. His hands catch on a broad set of shoulders as he continues to bounce and gasp. It feels so good, yet beyond maddening.

Jinki rides him to the point where he’d normally come and keeps on riding him far past that, only he’s locked in neutral with the engine revving, and he just can’t seem to get anywhere. The cage barely allows him to harden much less come, and no matter how hard he rocks and grinds and mashes their lower halves together, he still can’t come.

Fuck maybe he should have allowed Kibum to unclock that fucking cage.

Jinki clutches at Kibum and lets out almost a sob, hips swivelling in frantic circles over Kibum’s lap. He trembles and quakes under Kibum’s heated gaze.

“Come on Jinki,” Kibum coaxes, pushing up into him in slow deep thrusts, driving down to massage his prostate and push him over the edge, hands deftly pinching his nipples, “Come on love, do this for me, do it for daddy.”

He shivers at the sound of his name, but whines in frustration. Come on where? There’s nowhere for Jinki to go. He’s climbed as high as he can climb.

For the millionth time that night he begs, “Please. _Daddy_.” He rolls his forehead against Kibum’s, groans as Kibum’s cock shifts inside him, knows from the way Kibum’s thighs are clenching that he’s close. “I can’t. Fuck, I can’t-”

He scrabbles at Kibum’s shoulders and pimps his hips a few more time and then buries his nose against Kibum’s throat, head reeling from Kibum’s quite moans as he orgasms inside him, coating his inner walls with warm come. 

He feels it throughout his whole body, the wave of it building and cresting before slamming into him and dragging him under. It was unlike any other orgasm that Kibum has fucked him into, made him lightheaded and body weak, like he just ran through a marathon. He throws his arms around Kibum’s neck and clings to him as he shudders through it. He wants to scream but his throat protests, raw and tender from the brutal face fucking he endured earlier. His heart knocks against his chest even as he tightens his hold, hands clutching at whatever he can reach while he pants into Kibum’s black sweat-damp hair.

They stay like that for a while, gently rocking into each other. Jinki’s body still shaking lightly, brain foggy from the intense orgasm that set his body on fire.

Kibum delicately holds his chin and guides it to his lips, connecting their lips in a slow passionate kiss, completely the opposite to the filthy sex before it. Kibum gently sucks on his tongue while fondly stroking Jinki’s face. This was their first kiss today.

Kibum’s everywhere, his tongue in Jinki’s mouth. Hands splayed on his back, come filling him to the brim with his dick still inside him. A wave of calmness courses through Jinki’s body, he’s never felt more complete.

“You’re so hot,” Kibum whispers, fingers tracing silk patterns up and down Jinki’s spine. Jinki sights and arches in his touch, clinging to him even harder. “I’ve been trained by the best daddy.” He innocently bates his eyes at Kibum, “Can you kiss me again?” he breathily whispers.

Kibum chuckles at jinki’s antiques, the older man sure knew how to butter him up and get what he wants. “Yes love, you’ll get all the kisses you want but first let’s clean you up. Now can you let me go so I can grab a towel?” Jinki blinks at him hesitantly. The silence continues and Kibum frowns. He was sure Jinki heard him.

“What is it? Are you okay princess? You’re not hurt anywhere are you?”

Jinki fidgets with his hands refusing to look at Kibum, his cheeks have turned bright red, the flush spreading to the tips of his ears and chest. “Daddy can you, umm can you pretty ple-” Jinki cuts himself off, his cheeks turning an even darker hue of red.

“Come on baby boy, remember to use your words.” Kibum nudges him into completing his sentence.

Taking a deep breath, Jinki slowly leans forward against Kibum, “will you unlock my cock cage to clean me up?” he whispers in Kibum’s ear. “Yeah baby, you spilled so much in it and I’m sure you want to free your dick from it’s confi-” Kibum’s sentence is cut off by Jinki’s barely audible confession in his ear, “No _daddy_. I wanna wear it after you clean me. Want you to lock my cock and keep the key around your neck.”

Kibum sharply exhales, trying to register Jinki’s filthy confession. But jinki’s not even finished, edged by the way kibum’s has tightened on his hip, his jaw locked and tense. He licks kibum’s lobe like a kitten.

“I want to wear it till my drink shrinks to the size of a thumb. Want to only come when you allow me to daddy. I want to be your bitch.”

Jinki’s own confession riles him up, his dick twitching in arousal, trying to fight against the constraint of the cage.

“Get off me. _Now_.”

Jinki shivers at the authoritative tone and immediately complies. The come that slowly drips from his gaping hole is a reminder that Kibum had came for the third time today. Couldn’t possibly fuck him again.

He gasps when Kibum suddenly pushes him onto his back, the taller man’s chest is heaving, lips pressed in a tight line.

Kibum turns to the nightstand and pulls the cursed cucumber, glistening from the copious lube that Jinki had used. “Princess, I want to screw with this cucumber till you black out.” He gives Jinki a moment to soak into his words.

“And I’m not allowing you to come.” There’s a finality to his tone, a dark underlying promise that he’s keen on fulfilling. No amount of begging from the pliant man underneath him would change his mind.

Jinki gulps and stares at the vegetable in Kibum’s hand. It’s thick with tiny ridges, the tip of it slightly curved. It had caught his attention because it was almost the same size as Kibum’s girth. The phallic shape of the vegetable had felt amazing when it breached his hole. He chews his lower lip in conflict, would his body be able to withstand another rough fucking session? Nonetheless a fucking session that ends without him coming.

His thoughts are cut short when his legs are slowly parted to reveal his leaking hole, Kibum hums as he pushes two fingers into his loose hole, fucking his come back into him. Jinki’s head falls back on the mattress, back arching and hips pushing back into Kibum’s long digits, his quite moans filling the room.

God he couldn’t get enough of the feel of being filled by Kibum.

“Now answer me clearly, what’s your colour?”

“ _Green_.”

Kibum makes sure to fulfill his promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onkey are in an established relationship for like eight years now, so they're quite comfortable with each other and know both of their body's limits. 
> 
> This is my first fic ever so bear with me and please be nice. 
> 
> I'd really appreciate some comments uwu !!!


End file.
